


Fading

by Americaswritings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaswritings/pseuds/Americaswritings
Summary: Everyone is born with a special ability. But when you fall in love with someone, the powers start to fade. They only return when the person starts to love you back.





	Fading

Wanda had been 10 when she had first discovered her powers. Sure everyone was born with special abilities, but after her parents death was the first time she really experienced her powers.

She had only felt gentle flows of energy flooding her body every now and then in the first half of her childhood, but when she started to grief after the missile had hit her families house, killing her parents in front of her and her twin brothers eyes, she really felt the energy.

It wasn’t soft anymore, but coming in waves, crashing down on her, breaking her shore and everything she had held at bay.

She couldn’t control these floods so whenever someone would make her angry, or if the loss of her parents seemed too much for her to carry anymore, she would break down in quiet screams, red waves of energy destroying the area around her.

It was always her brother who found her, laying on the ground with destruction all around her. He would hug her until her tears would disappear and she could crack a small smile for him and he would promise her that everything would get better.

But he was one to say was super speed compared to her abilities more than easy to handle.

It had took Wanda 2 years to control her powers and find a use in them, but there were still moments when she couldn’t keep up her guard.

“I am not strong enough”, she sobbed while her brother gently rubbed her back. “Yes, you are”, he whispered. 

“You are the strongest of us all!”

In this moment Wanda hadn’t believed her brother, but she learned later that indeed she was born with one of the most powerful abilities.

It made it difficult to focus on building a new life, the rage towards Tony Stark, who was responsible for her parents death, coming to the surface more than once.

Normally Pietro would tell her that the rage was blinding her, but when they had met Ultron, both had believed that it was a good way to get revenge for their parents death.

It was also the time she had met Steve Rogers, a man who was born with super strength and was fighting for peace under the name ‘Captain America’. 

They had been enemies at first, but when Wanda had found out Ultrons true intentions, she had switched to his side, helping him defeat the robot.

It had cost her not only her whole courage to fight along with Tony Stark, but her brothers life.

Another 6 months of grief, where it wouldn’t be uncommon for her to lose control over her powers. But this time it wasn’t her brother who was comforting her, but Steve. 

Whenever the mourning seemed to tear her appart, he was where to catch her. 

Slowly the grief seemed to ebb away and busy with missions Wanda was joyining, her life started to get a purpose again. 

Everything was going fine until she felt somehow weaker. At first she thought that she was perhaps becoming ill, but apart from her powers, she felt fine. 

Wanda didn’t dare to tell anyone. because she feared they would cancel the missions for her.

But it was only a matter of time until they would find out, was it starting to become visible that Wandas powers were fading.

Her researches lead her to an old legend, saying that when you would fall in love, your abilities would fade until your love would be reciprocated.

But this didn’t make any sense? She wasn’t in love, was she?

She denyed it even when the image of Steve filled her mind.

Wanda had never been in a relationship nor in love with someone. Her powers had taken all her focus for the past years, so building a relationship with someone hadn’t been a point she had thought of.

But now she was trying to settle down and build a stable life with the avengers. Maybe it was the right time to experiene love.

-

“Wanda you take the first level”, Steve adviced her and the team, inlcuding Natasha, Sam, Steve and her, spread out.

It turned out that the first level was filled with hydra agents only waiting for them to arrive.

When a wave of bullets flew into her direction she build a shield out of energy, but she felt weaker from second to second and soon she saw rifts at the sides.

It had never happened and before Wanda could react to it, she felt a sudden pain in her lower stomach.

Blood was dripping from the area, where a bullet had hit her.

The agents had already noticed that she couldn’t hold them off any longer and positioned themselves to give her the final shots.

But Wanda wouldn’t go down like this.

She knew that this was her only chance to save herself or she would die, so she focused one last time and build a cloud of energy.

A scream left her lungs when the girl used all her strength to send out a big wave of energy, knocking out all of the agents.

Her hands fell to her sides when her energy left her and she stared at the uncosciousness agents in front of her.

She could hear muffled voices coming closer into her directon, but Wanda was too focused on trying to gain her breath.

She glanced down at her wound and saw that her suit was already soaked in blood.

Akthough she knew that she had to press against the wound to stop the bleeding or else she could bleed to death, she couldn't put pressure on it.

Her strength left her body and she felt herself falling.

But before she could reach the ground, darkness filled her and she lost consciousness.

\--

The next time Wanda woke up, she was laying in a white hospital bed.

A steady beeping filled the room and she listened to it for a while before opening her eyes.

“Wanda?”, she heared a reliefed voice and she turned her head to the side.

There were Steve and Natasha, both staring down at her in worry.

“You’re awake”, Steve stated and a smile crossed his face.

“I’m gonna inform the others”, Natasha explained and left, giving Wandas shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

“How are you feling?”

Steve sat down next to her bed, placing her cold hand in his big, warm one.

Wanda tried to ignore the jump her heart made at the contact.

“G-good”, she mumbled and tried to sat up.

“Carefully!”, Steve jumped to her side and helped her sit up.

“You scared the hell out of me”, he admitted after sitting down again, trying to hide the seriousness by wearing a small smile.

“I’m sorry”, Wanda whispered, not wanting to imagine how concerned he must have been.

Steve was always worrying about anyone and anything and she had never wanted to be the cause of it.

“What happened up there?”, Steve wondered, a frown covering his face.

Wanda tried to search for an answer she could give him, but there was nothing she could say.

“I don’t know”, she sighed, but Steve didn’t seem convinced.

“You can always talk to me, you know that right?”, he reassured her, hiding that he didn't believe a single word.

The witch nodded, but knew that he expected a better answer now.

“It’s just..there were so many agents. I couldn’t fight them all.”

Steve raised a brow. “You have fought agents twice as much. I have seen it with my own eyes.”

She bit her lip in conflict. Should she tell him about her vanishing powers? But what if he knew the mythos and would question who she was in love with?

It was clear that he had no feelings for her, because if he did, her powers would grow back to normal.

“It’s different”, she said instead and turned her gaze away.

“I’m really tired, so you should probably go now.”

She didn’t want to push him away, but she had to or else he would find out the truth.

And she couldn’t let that happen.

“If you say so”, Steve sighed and stood up, letting go of her hand.

She immediately missed the feeling of his hand in hers, but tried to cover it up with a yawn.

“Goonight", Steve whispered before leaving the room and her alone.

-

“What do you mean I can’t go with you?”, Wanda yelled, gazing from Natasha to Sam and Steve.

“We decided that it’s the best if you don't joing the missions for a while, since you didn’t tell us the truth about your powers”, Natasha spoke up and Wanda shook her head.

“You can’t be serious”, she snorted, but none of the others reacted to her words. 

They were serious.

“Fine, then go”, she spat and marched out of the room, tears blinding her vision on the way to her room.

She made it through one week until she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

If they really wanted to know what was going on with her, she would tell them, but she couldn’t continue sitting in her room doing nothing while they were on mission.

It made her furious.

So she decided to tell them, hoping that she could join the missions again.

Maybe, she could train to fight without her powers. It wasn't like she wasn't afraid of losing them, it felt like a piece of her was slowly ripped out of her body, but what other choice did she have?

There was no way to fight this, nothing she could do to get back her powers.

Sure, there was a possibility that Steve would love her back, but she didn't believe in this dream.

It sounded too good to be true and Wanda didn't want to have her hopes destroyed once again.

Not after everything that had happened.

Not after she had lost her twin brother, her other half.

Why shouldn't she just tell the others and make the best out of the situation.

So one evening Wanda took all her courage and walked into the living room, knowing that she would find Steve there.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”, Wanda asked a surprised Steve, who immediately nodded and followed her out of the room.

She guided him to her room and they sat down on her bed, a polite distance between them.

“You promise that I can join the missions again, after I told you?”, she stated and he nodded.

She sighed and tried to find the right words, regretting now that she hadn’t planned this beforehand.

“My powers are fading”, she murmured, fiddling with her hands.

“Why? Did anything happen?”, Steve mumbled and she tensed.

“Nothing”, she lied, adverting her gaze.

“Then why did you refuse to tell us?”, he wondered. 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t let me join the missions anymore”, she argued, but he simply shook his head.

"Then why didn’t you tells us when we canceled the missions for you? You had nothing to loose. Tell me the truth Wanda!”, he demanded and she shifted.

Deep down she had known that this would happen, but it didn't mean that she was prepared for it.

“I read something”, she began, knowing that she had to tell him or else this was pointless.

“It was an old mythos, but people say that it still happens today.”

Steve had moved closer to her, his gaze now soft that she was about to tell him what was so hard for her to say.

“It says that when people fall in love, their powers start to fade. Their powers will only return, when the person loves them back.  
It just happens to the most powerful ones, kind of like a natural harvest so they can’t become too powerful.”

The thought of Steve being her weak spot felt absurd, but right at the same time.

He was always the one, who could stop her from doing this that weren't good for her. He was always the one, who could calm her down and make her focus again.

He had always been there for her.

It wasn't a surprise she had fallen for him.

Steve gulped, trying to process her words. “You mean you are in love?”, he whispered and she nodded.

“I don’t have any other explanation.”

“Who?”

It was the question she had feared the most.

She was sure that Steve already knew the answer, but needed to hear it from her.

“You”, she breathed and the tension could have been cut with a knife.


End file.
